The Night We Started A Fire
by walnutz
Summary: Hermione is learning hand-to-hand combat, and Malfoy is her sparring partner. (Graphic sexual content. Rough play. Coarse language).


Hermione sucked in as he slammed her against the wall, adrenaline coursing through her veins and heart beating fast. She quickly wiped the sweat from her upper lip and balled her hands into fists, taking another swing at him and flinging forward as he dodged the left hook and pinned her arms behind her back. " _Nnngh_ —" She struggled to break free, trying to hook her leg around his and bring him down, to the mats, but he was too quick and she was too hesitant.

"Stop thinking about it," Malfoy said to her for the umpteenth time. "Follow your instincts."

Her lips twisted in equal parts anger and discomfort. "Yeah? What if my instincts tell met to stick a barbell up your anal cavity the next time you embarrass me in front of our superior?"

" _Hey_. You're the one who challenged me, remember? I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl," he said, quickly releasing her; a look of disapproval on his face as the brunette lost her balance.

"I'm not talking about that," Hermione said through gritted teeth, taking a moment to correct her stance. She glared daggers at him. "I'm talking about what you said to Kingsley."

Malfoy smirked. "For one," he said, weaving away from her next move and using the velocity to deliver a counter-punch to her chin. "Kingsley agreed with me. You're not ready. For another —" The witch quickly threw another punch at him, this one grazing his nose as he swayed back. "It's going to take a lot more than our nightly training sessions to prepare you for what the enemy has in store."

"That's —" Her heart jumped as Malfoy delivered a straight jab. " — only if the enemy manages to disarm me, and — " She blocked his next hit, forcing him backwards as her fist made contact with his cheekbone. " — we both know I'm the best dueller in the training programme."

He shook it off and looked to the witch, eyes narrow and a smirk on his lips. "Second to me on your best day."

She ignored the smug look on his face and broke the rules a little, delivering a fast punch straight to his gut, surprised that he didn't see it coming, and then falling to the mat as he swiped her legs with his. "Oof!" She knocked her head rather hard, seeing stars in a matter of seconds. Dizzy and hot, she forcibly opened her eyes to find Malfoy on top, looking more smug than usual, before a burst of adrenaline surged through his opponent.

"Holy sh —" His words cut off as Hermione twisted her legs around his and straddled him on the mat, an award-winning smirk on her lips. The blonde tried to break free but he couldn't. She had him down.

Victorious at last, Hermione breathed in and out, chest rising and falling at a rapid rate and sweat trailing down her neck, seeping into her sports bra. Suffice to say, the ferret was stronger than he looked, but then again, so was she.

She exhaled deeply and smiled. "I . . . I win."

Surprisingly enough, Malfoy, who usually didn't break a sweat during their one-on-one training sessions, was breathing just as hard. In fact, she had it on good authority that the only reason he even agreed to train her in the first place, had to do with the fact that he could kick her arse for at least twenty minutes every night and do so with a clear conscience.

What was he playing at, all tongue-tied and winded?

"I know I didn't give you that great of an arse kicking," Hermione inserted, trying to play off the awkward tension as a joke.

Malfoy didn't say anything.

Instead, his eyes panned down her body, in a rather daunting way. She opened her mouth to ask him what the bloody hell he was staring at but the words didn't come out. The look in his eyes forced those words down her throat and caused her skin to prickle with heat. It was reserved but curious in a hushed sort of way.

Her thighs tightened around him and he groaned. "Don't."

"Don't what?" she asked, despite knowing.

He locked eyes with her, providing her with fair warning and enough time to leave if she wanted to, but the problem was, she didn't.

Hermione sucked in as he slammed her against the mat, having snaked his way back on top, and before she could make sense of what was about to happen, his lips came crashing down on hers, releasing the pent up tension between them in the only way left.

 _How wrong is this?_ she absently thought, alarmed by how fast her body responded to it.

His lips tasted salty and delicious, and the way he moved them made her brain fuzzy. She tried to one up his technique by running her fingernails down his strong arms, but he didn't allow that. He quickly pinned her arms down by the wrists and traced the opening of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She tried really hard not to moan, biting down on his bottom lip because it was the only thing she could do.

He groaned again, the sound of which vibrated down her neck as he dragged the kiss down the column of her throat. She imagined her skin tasted like sweat, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, she could tell he rather liked it.

She tilted her head back to give him more leeway and moaned hard as he slipped his hands under the tightness of her sports bra and squeezed her round, aching breasts. A few threads snapped due to the pressure and before she was finished moaning, he tore the bra straight down the middle and tossed the fragments aside. Her mouth flung open as he used his to stimulate her left nipple, licking it stiff and running his tongue over it as he sucked on it, using the bud of his thumb to stimulate the other. He switched between them a few times, pinching lightly and sending a flurry of sensation through her body as he positioned himself between her legs.

It was happening very fast and it should have stopped the moment he kissed her, but Hermione quickly came to terms with the fact that she didn't want to stop. When he released her nipple with a tight pop and hooked his fingers on the sides of her shorts, she did something insane and lifted her bottom from the mats, providing him leeway to pull the rest of her clothes off. He did so quickly and kissed down her body. She knew what was coming, but when it finally happened, a jolt of shock went through her.

Hermione panted, threading her fingers through his hair and begging him never to stop. The way he used his tongue shouldn't have surprised her, as it had always been rather sharp and undercut in their arguments. When he flicked it under the hood of her clit, a shiver of pure joy went down her spine and she moaned his name. Seconds later he puckered his lips around her sweet spot and kissed her there, causing her cheeks to flush and a different sensation to erupt in her chest, mixed with the pleasure that had been building from the moment he first started training her.

She twitched against his tongue, body convulsing as the orgasm shot through her. "Oh — Oh, my God. Yes, yes, y —"

He kept at it, licking her out so fast she could barely breathe let alone speak. When she came for the second time, only two syllables managed to escape her trembling lips.

"Fuck me."

Malfoy didn't wait a second longer.

Still reeling from the way he made her come, she barely noticed when he took his shorts off and placed his pelvic area between her legs. Luckily he didn't have many layers on to begin with. He rarely trained with a shirt on, which, okay, wasn't a terrible sight to behold, but that was beside the point.

She threw her arms back, holding on to the mat as he lifted her legs and slowly entered her, eyes focused on the way her pussy stretched to accommodate him.

It shouldn't have felt so good to be fucked like this, in a room where anyone could walk in, and in a position where he could see everything she usually tried so hard to hide, but she secretly liked the idea of it. She often thought about it after their training sessions, what it would feel like to be fucked by Draco Malfoy. In fact the other night she thought about it for so long that she got knickers wet on the Knight Bus home and had no choice but to rub that fluttery sensation away, when Stan wasn't looking.

"Fuck," Malfoy cursed, eyes rolling to the back of his skull. "You're so fucking tight."

Hermione blushed, rather foolishly. It wasn't the first time a gentleman had uttered such a thing, but to hear it from Draco Malfoy was a different experience entirely. She enjoyed hearing those naughty words come out of his lips, the way his eyes zeroed in on her as he fucked her like that.

Seconds later, he released her legs and pulled her up, onto his lap, hand on the small of her back, as he bounced her fast and hard. The way he did it gave pleasure to a few different places on her body, and she came within thirty seconds, arching her back into him and rubbing her clit on his abdomen as the orgasm branched out in waves. She rode it long and hard, and similarly started to ride him, loosening her hips and rotating them on his lap, making him groan and causing every muscle on his body to tighten before he pulled her in for another kiss.

The moment their lips met, she could sense that he was close, very close, and used the closeness to come down on him hard. The head of his cock went in as far as physically possible, and in the seconds that followed, he was coming inside her. She squeezed his cock with the walls of her channel and felt it pulse in the deepest, most divine way. There was, of course, no worry of any unwanted consequences, as she made sure to take the potion daily. Just the other day she thought about going off of it given that she wasn't in a relationship and hadn't slept with anyone in over a year, but Merlin, was she glad she changed her mind.

It was only when her eyes opened that she realized she had squeezed them shut earlier.

Malfoy looked to her, breathing hard and quickly darting his attention to the door leading into the training facility as a pair of footsteps emerged from the other side.

"Someone's here," Hermione blurted, before he could.

They made brief eye contact, reluctant to break apart but forced to anyway, as the door creaked open. Quick as fire, they collected their strewn articles of clothing and raced into the showers. For some reason, Malfoy followed her into the women's showers and in a matter of seconds, they were pressed front to front in one of the stalls. The curtain was drawn shut but the threat of being caught hung in the air.

" _What are you doing?_ " Hermione chided, softly, as to not be heard.

Malfoy turned the shower on and used the dispenser to pump a couple drops of shampoo into his palm. "Turn around," he said to her, speaking in normal volume as the sound of the shower was loud enough to hide the sound of his voice.

She did so confusedly, a flit in her chest as he started massaging her scalp under the warm water, lathering her hair in shampoo and then conditioner. Her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed. Somewhere in her mess of thoughts, she knew they had done something very wrong, and the fact that they were now taking a shower together made things extremely complicated, but she ignored those thoughts and returned the favour to him. Because he was so much taller than her, he had to bend his head down a little so she could reach; the action of which brought their lips close. She was about halfway through rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when their lips met again, but this time slower and obviously wetter.

The soapy suds streamed down both their bodies as Malfoy carefully pressed her against the blue tile that covered the walls, and Hermione looped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.


End file.
